


Mad Man: Book Six

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [41]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Big City Greens (Cartoon), Chicago Med, Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Crack, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, model antonio medugno, singer joako fábrega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where the Narrator avenges the death of his best friend. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Mad Man: Book Six

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mad Man: Book Six  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/CM/BCG has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the song 'no body, no crime' by Taylor Swift.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) CM/BCG(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where the Narrator avenges the death of his best friend.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Maggie Lockwood...Marlyne Barrett  
> Fred Burkle...Amy Acker  
> Charlotte Davis...Vivica A. Fox  
> Antonio Medugno, Joako Fabrega...Themselves  
> Cricket Green...Chris Houghton  
> Jay Halstead...Jesse Lee Soffer  
> Will Halstead...Nick Gehlfuss  
> Ethan Choi...Brian Tee

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I had been friends with Maggie since childhood. When she got married our busy schedules still allowed us to meet up every Tuesday night for dinner and a glass of wine. Usually at Olive Garden. This Tuesday Maggie showed up to our get together looking like she had been losing sleep.

When the food came I asked if she was okay. Maggie reveals that Jay her husband has been acting different and it smells like infidelity.

"Maggie You know Jay and I never got along but I never thought the bastard would do that to you." I said.

"Jari That ain't my merlot on his mouth. That ain't my jewelry on our joint account. No, there ain't no doubt. I think I'm going to call him out." Maggie said. 

" _I think he did it but I just can't prove it. No, no body, no crime. But I ain't letting up until the day I die_."

I texted Maggie over the next week waiting to hear how her confrontation with Jay had gone. There was no response. The following Tuesday Maggie never showed up at Olive Garden.

Which was very unlike her. I told some of our other friends Antonio, Joako, and Cricket about Maggie's no show. They all agreed that it was unlike her but Cricket suggested that perhaps she had gotten busy at the last minute and "forgot" to tell me.

"Fuck. Maybe you're right." I said.

When Jay reported Maggie missing I realized that Cricket was wrong.

When Jay got brand new tires on his truck and his mistress Charlotte moved in two days later my suspicions were confirmed. Especially when Charlotte started sleeping in the bed that used to be Maggie's. My friend was dead and "He did it." 

"No there ain't no doubt. Somebody's gotta catch him out." I decided.

" _I think he did it but I just can't prove it. No, no body, no crime but I ain't letting up until the day until the day I die_."

I couldn't and wouldn't rest. Not until I proved that Jay had murdered Maggie to be with his "whore" mistress. Will Jay's younger brother confronted me for "trying to destroy his brother's reputation" and ended our friendship. Maggie's sister Winifred "Fred" was more inclined to believe me. I told the Police my suspicions.

Officer Jenny and one of the Deputies Ethan said they "couldn't do anything." I knew then that the only way to get justice for Maggie was to get it myself. Plans were put into motion.

I had a boating license from when I was 15 and enough experience cleaning houses to know how to cover up a murder scene.

First I asked Fred to swear that I was with her that night if anyone came asking and she agreed. Fred knew what I was up to but didn't ask questions for reasons of "plausible deniability." I waited until the opportunity came to get Jay alone. Will and Jay usually got together on Saturdays for a game of pick-up basketball. When Will left I made my move and aimed my rifle at the back of Jay's head. 

Jay's body was rowed out deep into the ocean via my boat and then dumped. I wiped away any evidence that could link the murder back to me. Fred came through the day Ethan verified the alibi I had given the Police.

"He was with me dude." Fred said.

I was cleared. Charlotte became one of the top suspects in Jay's disappearance having taken out a big Life Insurance policy on him. When we crossed paths again she outright accused me of killing Jay because I "hated his guts." but couldn't prove it. I reminded her that casting suspicion on another party only made her look "more" guilty. 

" _No, no body, no crime. But I wasn't letting up until the day he Died_." 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
